emptied out by a single word
by Pencilwalla
Summary: Nasch and Yuuma have accidental gemsex. [spoilers from 108 onward] sharkbait.


He feels hot and can't stop trembling and there is an ache in his chest, and an inhuman hunger that awakens faint memories. It's so hard to think clearly when his whole body is warm and loose and filled with weird, intense longings. There's an itch on his shoulder that is getting more persistent, and he suspects that if he looks he'll see skin that is hardening and the sharp outline of gems growing out of him.

He'd come home from school to an empty apartment – Rio was out – and dumped his bag on the floor. He'd been planning on having a snack, doing some homework, digging around for some old games for when Yuuma came over.

Then his whole body had started to burn, and change. Skin hardened. Bones cracked. Insides shifted. He'd collapsed on the floor of the living room, whimpering as he heated up and grew out and sprouted gems and armor and a sudden, violent sensitivity to every movement in the air.

Now he's boneless and loose and incapable of thinking straight.

It's so hard to explain, even in his own mind – there isn't really a human equivalent – how the gems absorb the radiation of the Barianite that grows everywhere in the Barian World, how they are more 'open' or 'closed' not in a visible way but in the sense that he can control how much he absorbs at any given time, how being more 'open' makes the gems more sensitive, how he can transmits thought and feelings and skills through them, how feeding is also vulnerability. Right now every gem in his body is blown wide, and he can feel the emptiness in the air as his hunger for radiation goes unfilled, can feel the barest movement of the air on them.

_It's fine_, he thinks. He'll just lay here, just gently circle the oversensitive main gem on his chest with his fingertip, until the energy in his body settles and he can move again. It feels good, the tip of his claw against the facet of the gem, and he moans audibly and then –

"Shaaaaark," someone whines form outside the door. Yuuma is here.

"Come in," he croaks, and then he forces himself to get up and pretend he's alright. Yuuma opens the door, and throwing it shut behind him, and blinks in surprise at the sight of him in Barian form. Then he comes closer.

"Hey." He says. "Ah…is it okay if I…?"

He doesn't finish his sentence; he just gets into Nasch's space and starts…exploring him, really, feeling his alien skin and pressing down and leaning in so that with human skin Nasch might have felt his breath to examine the texture. Somehow his hands end up on Nasch's chest.

Then Yuuma's fingers brush across one of the three central gems then, just the tips of his fingers, and it is like holding onto a live wire; there is a jolt, of pleasure and power that suffuses every nerve and makes every gem hot and open and glowing and Nasch feels Yuuma there, feels his kindness and his warmth and his fascination, catches a glimpse of his thoughts in the brief second of contact before Yuuma's fingers mercifully, unfortunately, are touching his chest elsewhere.

_…are pretty. I want to touch…_

_No,_ Nasch thinks wildly. _He couldn't mean…not when I'm like this._

Yuuma's hands have strayed again, and now he is examining the armor on Nasch's shoulders, and he wants to say something, like 'be careful' because the edges are sharp, but he is taller than Yuuma and for him to reach he has to stand so close and his shirt keeps just touching his gems and _oh._

It is so hard to be quiet without a mouth, without lips to bite or teeth to clench, and Nasch is grateful that to a human his expressions are alien as he tries not to tremble or whimper or give himself away. What will Yuuma think if he finds out his innocent (Nasch doesn't dare think otherwise) curiosity is doing to him…?

_…he looks so cool. I wish that I could…_

_No, don't think that about me. I'll hope, and then you'll break my heart._ Nasch wonders if Yuuma will notice, if he just closes his eyes. Probably. He forces himself to watch, as Yuuma takes a step back and just gawked at him.

"Hmm…" Yuuma reaches out for his chest again, and Nasch stiffens so that he doesn't flinch. The gem is tingling in anticipation, open and flashing and tight with power that has coiled there.

The connection has to be one-way, though, because Yuuma traces the facet of his gem gently and calmly, and Nasch nearly falls over because with sustained contact it's too much, Yuuma's hand warm, his thoughts spilling into him, a mass of tenderness and new desire and admiration –

_…kiss him but he doesn't…so quiet…Shark I love…_

That thought comes into him and his whole body feels like it's on fire and a tiny whimper escapes him, a small sound of pure pleasure as he turns to jelly inside and Yuuma's feelings, all tangled up and radiant, fill him up. Every gem lights up at once as the energy gets caught, knots in the jewels and then spreads as Yuma continues to stroke his gem so gently, and Nasch is only dimly aware of the fact that this must be an orgasm.

Yuuma's brief, unintended confession is too much, and he can't stop his voice any longer, and he whimpers again, louder.

A slow, steady blush travels over Yuuma's face, and slowly he pulls his hand away as Nasch slumps, and sits down gingerly on the ground because he doesn't want to damage the furniture.

"Are you…did you just…" Yuuma stutters. Nasch can't admit his shame, not out loud, not in a voice still weak with desire, so he nods.

"Oh." And then he kneels down in front of Nasch, between his spread knees. "Touching this…" He reaches for the gem again. "It gave me a warm feeling…"

He leans in and kisses him, in the place where his mouth would be, and Nasch slumps into his touch as he covers the gem with his palm, and Yuuma's love flows into him, and he drinks it up and turns it to pure, violent, pleasure, the way a plant soaks up the sun, and this time when it happens he _screams._


End file.
